


The Right One

by kpopscenarios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopscenarios/pseuds/kpopscenarios
Summary: You fell inlove with your bestfriends brother.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/You, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Kudos: 21





	The Right One

You had only ever met one man truly worth loving. Who would have ever thought it would be your best friends brother? 

Starting high school is hard for anyone, but it’s even harder when you know absolutely no one there, due to being new. Majority of these kids grew up together, they’ve been friends for year and here you are, coming in, trying to be friends with people. The first few months were horrible. You sat alone at lunch time, when the teacher would announce a project that you had to pair up with someone for, you were left to do everything by yourself. You were always left to defend yourself from the typical high school means girls too. They spread rumors about you, locked you in the bathroom stalls, pushed you around during breaks from class. 

Finally, the day you felt like you couldn’t take it any longer, they had smacked the books from your hands before kicking them down the hall and pushing you to the ground. The girls stood there, laughing and pointing at you as you fought to keep your tears at bay. You were angry, no not angry, you were furious. Just as you were about to stand up, and stand up for yourself you heard a loud voice from down the hall. 

“Hey!” the voice yelled. “I’m so sick of you stupid cunts always picking on people. She hasn’t done anything to you, so back the fuck off" the girl snarls, offering you a hand to help you up. 

The girls who had been bullying you, walked away looking rather offended. You were thankful she stood up for you, but now you felt like thing were going to be much worse for you. It was almost like she had read your mind. 

“Don’t worry about them. I’ve got your back, and I’m going to teach you how to throw a mean left hook for next time" she laughs, dragging you down the hall to pick up your books. 

“I’m Mina" she says, handing you your books. 

“Y/N" you reply with a smile. 

“I have a feeling we’re going to be great friends, y/n. But you gotta toughen up" she says, nudging your shoulder as the two of you walked down the hall. 

And she wasn’t wrong. 

From that moment, the two of you had become inseparable. She also hadn’t been wrong about the group of girls coming back for revenge on you, and she had kept her word about having your back. The girls had tried to corner you in the lunch room as few weeks after the last incident. You smiled and laughed at the names they called you, not letting it bother you anymore. That just seemed to have pissed them off even more. When you shrugged your shoulders at the last insult, the main girl pushed you back into the wall. You had never wanted to truly fight someone, but Mina had been right. You needed to toughen up and now defend yourself. 

Raising your fist, you swung before she had even realized what happened. You connected dead on with her jaw, sending her to the ground. She looked up at you with tears welling in her eyes as she ordered the two other girls to hit you. And that’s when Mina had come into the room. Even with all the kids in the lunchroom, surrounding the four of you, she managed to get through everyone and take one of the girls from you. Before the two if you had a chance to really do any damage to them, they both ran off with tears in their eyes. Their leader was still on the floor, holding their jaw. Squatting down, you look her in the eyes. 

“Bully me again, and it’ll be worse next time. Understand?” you asked. 

She scoffed before scrambling to get up and scurrying away. You and Mina quickly left the scene as well before any teachers came into the room and you got in trouble. Mina made the rest of the school year, and the years after that more than bearable. You didn’t know what you would do without her. The first time you had ever been to Mina’s house, you were quite shocked to know she had an older brother. 

She had told you practically everything else about her life, but she failed to mention him. When you had asked her about him, she told you her friends usually became a disgusting boy-crazed mess when they were in his presence, so she tried to avoid having friends meet him or see him if she could. Fortunately for her, she didn’t have to worry about that with you. 

You honestly found Yukhei Wong to be the most insufferable human on the planet. His lack of care for anyone besides himself made you want to vomit, really. He was moody, only wanted to party, drink and do whatever he did with girls who just fell into his lap. You honestly were surprised at the amount of girls who just stopped by Mina’s house asking for ‘Lucas’. She had explained to you that Lucas was her preferred name. You made a point to call him Yukhei whenever you had no choice but to interact with him. Although, you would have to admit that the glares he gave you when you used his real name rather than his preferred gave you a small amount of pleasure. 

** 

As the years went on, your distaste for Yukhei grew the more you saw him around school, the more you saw him around Mina’s, and he clearly felt the same. You were always catching him staring at you, leaving a room if you entered it, but basically just ignoring your general presence. It was fine with you, you weren’t there for him. 

One night, you had decided to spend the night at Mina’s, since her parents had practically unofficially adopted you, and the two of you were watching a few horror movies in the living room. You could hear her parents harshly whispering in the kitchen, or trying to whisper about how Yukhei had been behaving lately. Things had turned for the worst with him. He wasn’t really drinking or partying any longer, but his attitude towards his parents horrible, he didn’t listen, his respect for anyone was nonexistent. Your eyes, along with Mina’s had widened at hearing the words “boarding school" come out of her father’s mouth. 

The two of you had heard them discuss it before, off and on but this time it sounded as if they had been serious. You didn’t know if they would actually go through with it, so you went to sleep that night thinking nothing would happen. You were woken up in the morning by a few loud crashes, yelling and some crying. 

“Mom! You can’t do this. You can’t just ship me off! I’m your son!” Yukhei yelled, as he tries to fight his father off of him. His dad was dragging him to the car as his mom just stood there crying, mumbling that she was sorry and it needed to be done. 

You would always remember the look on Yukhei’s face as their dad drove away to the train station. The look of utter betrayal would forever be etched in your mind. That was last time you had seen Yukhei Wong. Mina never really spoke to you about him, and frankly you didn’t care enough to ask her. After the two of you had graduated, she had been accepted into a prestigious school in America, while you had been accepted into the University of Seoul. You two still spoke everyday, face timed often and she was back in Seoul to see her family and you as much as she could be. She had always been the one to tell you whether or not a guy was going to be right for you or not. Usually when she met them in person she was able to tell if you two were going to click or not and you always trusted her opinion on someone. You had never been good a figuring out if someone was good for you or not. 

But now that she was thousands of miles away, you were left by yourself. Which is how you ended up in some less than ideal situations. In your first year of University, you had the misfortune of catching well known bad boy, Im Jaebum’s attention. 

The two of you only lasted maybe 4 months. Jaebum seemed to have thought he was far too good for you. He was so attractive, girls always wanted him, blah blah. You knew things wouldn’t work out very well with him anyways. He really only talked about 3 things; girls, his frat and drinking. You needed someone who could hold a conversation for longer than 30 seconds before getting distracted by a pretty girl with a big ass. 

You stayed single the rest of the year. You were in your second year currently, and you were still single but living with a couple of girlfriends off campus in a nice little apartment. The three of you got along great, and all respected eachothers privacy. Especially when someone would bring a guy home. You either locked yourself away in your room or went to the library by yourself to study. 

** 

It was Saturday, and you had picked up a shift at the local café for the afternoon. Your shift was almost done and you were ready to head home, change into some pyjamas and binge watch a new drama that had just come out. Unfortunately for you, your roommates had other plans for you, and bum rushed you before you even got through the door. 

“Hurry up and get ready" Soomi told you, excitedly. 

“Why?” you groaned. 

“We were invited to the NCT frat party!” Jisoo exclaimed. 

You groaned. You didn’t really feel like partying tonight. Although, it had been a while since you had gone out and let loose. So maybe it wouldn’t actually be too bad? 

“Fine. Let me get changed" you sigh, making your way to your room. 

“Don’t be dressing all frumpy either!” Soomi yelled. You groaned again. There went your plans of being comfy. Thirty minutes later you emerge from your room wearing a tight pair of black leather high-waisted shorts with a cute white bralette. You had touched up your makeup, going for a more simpler look and tossing your hair into a cute messy bun. 

“Girl, you look good" Jisoo smiles, grabbing your wrist to drag you out the door. 

The three of you arrive, standing outside the NCT fraternity house. The music so loud in the house, you could feel the thumping of the bass all the way on the front lawn. People were littered outside the house, practically pouring out from the inside. A part of you was getting a little excited to go in now, wanting to enjoy the night. The three of you walk into the crowded house, smoke filling your lungs almost immediately. Jisoo is taken right away by a guy you’d never seen. Before you could turn to ask Soomi about it, she was whisked away by another unknown male, leaving you to fend for yourself. You needed to get drunk. You navigated your way to the kitchen with ease, pouring yourself a cup of whatever you could find, while also taking a couple shots. You were way too sober to be in a house full of extremely intoxicated people. 

“Move" you hear from behind you, a vaguely familiar voice. 

Spinning around, you’re met face to face with an older, surprisingly more attractive Wong Yukhei. 

“Yukhei?” you ask, squinting your eyes to make sure it really is him. 

“How do you know my name?” he growls, looking you in the eyes. After a second you can see his expression change from confused, to even more confused. 

“Y/N?” he asks. 

“It’s me.” You say, partially laughing. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks, coldly. You can see his body tensed up immensely after he realized it was you. 

“I was invited with my friends" you say, raising an eyebrow. 

“Do you go to school here?” you ask. 

“I run this frat, so yeah I do. I don’t really want to be wasting my night talking to my little sisters friend, so enjoy your night.” Yukhei says before walking away without another word. Still as big an asshole as ever. 

Letting out a scoff, you grab yourself another drink before moving yourself to the living room where majority of the people were. You scanned the room, trying to find one of your friends. They were no where to be found, you assumed they would be busy for a little bit longer. You tried to not be annoyed at your encounter with Yukhei, but you couldn’t help it. 

Why had Mina never told you he went to your school? Why was he still such an asshole? You had never done anything to him, yet he hated you. Granted you weren’t a fan of his either, but at least you had a valid reason for your distaste for him. Yukhei on the other hand, did not, at least not that you knew of. 

Standing in the living room, you begin to sway to the beat of the music. Letting his words slowly fade from your mind, you look around the room again but this time you locked eyes with someone unfamiliar. Messy dark brown hair, plump lips and beautiful eyes. You had no idea who this man was, but you were instantly attracted to him. He smiled at you, and you smiled back. He stood up, walking towards you but before he could reach you, you were basically tackled by your two giggling friends who dragged you away before you had the chance of meeting the handsome stranger. 

You strained your neck trying to get one last glimpse of him before the two girls demanded your full attention while they explained their hookups for the night. You really did try your best to keep focus on what they were telling you, but unfortunately you were lost in your own thoughts about the handsome stranger. You thought about him off and on for the next few days. A memory of him would randomly pop up in your mind as you were trying to focus on the Literature lecture that was happening in front of you at the moment. You thought about his lips on yours. 

How would he taste? You smiled as you dreamed, trying your best to keep his face in your mind always. You had yet to see the mystery man on campus that week, and so you did something that was rather unusual for you. You asked your roommates to attend another NCT frat party for the second weekend in a row. 

“What happened that you’re not telling us?” Soomi asked. 

“Nothing happened. You guys grabbed me before anything could really happen.” You sighed. 

“I just like.. had very intense eye contact with a guy" you admit, groaning and shoving your hands in your head. That sounded completely ridiculous to you. The two girls looked at eachothers before bursting into laughter at your lame confession. 

“Be ready to go in an hour” Jisoo said, still laughing as you walked away. As you entered your room, your phone began ringing. You pick it up, noticing that Mina was face timing you. Happily you answer and get her help on an outfit for tonight. 

“Where are you going?” she asks, excitedly. 

“NCT frat party” you hesitantly admit. “Like.. Lucas’s frat?” she asks. 

“Yeah. I didn’t know he went here until I bumped into him last weekend. Why didn’t you tell me?” you question. 

“Never thought about it to be honest. I didn’t think you were into frat parties.” She says, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Normally I’m not. But I need to find someone I partially met last time.” You say. She begs you to tell her everything, and you happily oblige. 

“Before I go. I’m going to tell Lucas to just kind of keep an eye on you, okay? I just want to make sure you’re safe" 

“You know he hates me. He won’t care if anything happens to me" you say with a scoff. “But you do what you want. If it’ll make you feel better" you sigh. Immediately she perks up. 

“Thank you. I’ll call you tomorrow” she smiles before hanging up. Once you’re off the phone, you quickly get dressed into the outfit the two of you had decided on. A pair of leggings with a tight black leather crop top that accentuated your breasts perfectly. Once again, arriving at the party, there was people everywhere. Maybe a few less than last time but who could really tell. 

This time your friends hadn’t ditched you immediately, so you all went to grab a drink and a few shots from the kitchen before heading to the dance floor. It was more of a giant circle in the middle of the living room, but it was what it was. The moment you had started drinking, all reminders of the boy you had wanted to find faded away. You were instead enjoying your time with your friends, dancing to every song that played. Finally you had gotten a little to hot, and headed back into the kitchen to grab another drink. You weren’t paying attention and accidently bumped into someone upon turning the corner. 

“Oh I’m so sorry" you say, looking up at the man you had seen last weekend. 

“No worries” he smiles down at you. Your heart begins to flutter as you stare at his handsome face. 

“Did you need a drink?” he asks, stepping to the side to let you through. 

“I do. Thank you" you shyly smile, walking past him to grab a drink and a shot. 

“My name is Johnny by the way" he tells you, leaning against the door frame. 

“I’m Y/N" you respond. 

“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he says, moving closer to you. “I saw you last weekend. And to be completely honest, I’ve wanted nothing more than to kiss you since I saw you that night.” He whispers, still moving in closer as you back up until you’re against the counter. Johnny grabs your waist before hoisting you up to sit on the counter as he moves in between your legs. 

“So y/n, what do you say?” he whispers, leaning in closer now. “Can I kiss you?” In that moment your breath hitches as you stare at those beautiful lips of his as they approached yours. 

“Yes" you whisper. You had barely gotten the words out before his lips were gently pressed against yours. Johnny pushes himself against you a little harder, wanting you to open your mouth to deepen the kiss. You do so without hesitation. As Johnny slips his tounge into your mouth, you wrap your arms around his neck, trying to be as close to him as possible. 

“Jesus Christ Johnny. Get a fucking room” you hear from a disapproving voice. It startles you, and your only reaction is to push Johnny away from you which startles him. 

The man turns around, and of course standing there is Yukhei, looking even more unimpressed that you’re the one who was being felt up by Johnny in the kitchen. Yukhei lets out a small sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. You look between the two men as you slide yourself off the counter, while Johnny looks confused. 

“Let’s go" Yukhei says to you, grabbing your wrist to pull you out of the kitchen. 

“What? What are you doing?” you ask, tearing your wrist away from his hand. 

“I told Mina I would keep an eye on you. And he is not someone you want to be fucking around with" Yukhei says coldly. 

“You don’t even like me. So why would you keep an eye on me?” you ask. 

“Who said I don’t like you? Maybe I like you too a little too much” he says, whispering in your ear. You can feel your heart beginning to pound. 

“What?” 

“Just stay away from Johnny” he whispers before walking away. Before you had a chance to catch your breath, Johnny rounds the corner, sliding his hand around your waist. 

“Would you like to dance?” he whispers. With a smile, you nod your head. Johnny grabs your hand and pulls you towards the dance floor. He has his hands on your hips as you move your body to the beat of the music. You’re in your own zone before you look around and only see one pair of eyes glaring at you. Yukhei. 

You did your best to try and ignore the glares of Yukhei as you and Johnny were dancing. You were trying to enjoy the night but he was making it extremely difficult. The rest of your night, your eyes always seemed to manage to lock with Yukhei’s no matter how hard you tried to not look at him. As the night ended, Johnny asked to see you again. You said yes before giving him your number. Excitedly, you lay in your bed with hope’s of a message from him before you fell asleep. When your phone dinged, a smile spread across your face as you saw it was from an unknown number. It simply said ‘I can’t wait to see you again’. You fell asleep that night, with butterflies in your stomach and a smile on your face. 

** 

It had been a few months of you and Johnny together, and everything was going perfectly. Except when you were anywhere near the frat house or at school. You had gone all this time without seeing Yukhei anywhere but now he was everywhere. He was always glaring at you and shaking his head disapproving. 

One night you and Johnny had gone back to the frat house after a date. You had left your phone in the car, so you told Johnny you would meet him in his room after you grabbed it. You walked into the house, only to be pulled to a dark corner by someone. Of course that someone was Yukhei. 

“What the hell are you doing?” he snaps. 

“Going to Johnny’s room?” you say confused. 

“Why? I told you to stay away from him.” He growls. 

“Why do you care so much? You’re not my boyfriend. I’m just your sisters friend.” You spit back at him. 

“You’re going to get hurt" he whispers. 

“Just stop Yukhei.” You sigh before leaving him standing by himself. Your mood had immediately gone from happy to sour after being stopped by Yukhei. You were a big girl. Why did he feel the need to butt in with your relationship? Johnny made sure to take extra care of you that night. When you left in the morning, everything that Yukhei had said to you was no longer a thought. As you walked through the frat house your mind was only in one place, and that was thinking about your night with Johnny. The way his hands caressed your body. The way he used to tounge to make you cum multiple times. The way he slowly fucked you. You were finally happy. Finally with someone who was treating you right and making you happy. 

** 

The next week, school dragged on and on. You ran into Yukhei more than you liked, and he would always smile at you, which was odd. On Monday he ran into you in the café and offered to buy you a coffee. 

Tuesday he was outside your last class, holding an iced coffee for you. 

Wednesday he had texted you to see if you were doing okay. Mina had given him your number. She told you he asked her and said if she wanted him to keep an eye on you then he needed it. It was all very confusing. Out of no where he became a different man then the one you ran into in the beginning of the year. When you saw him your heart fluttered. When he texted you, you got butterflies in your stomach. When he said your name, all you wanted to do was blush. You couldn’t have feelings for him. You were with Johnny, and Yukhei was still the man who hated you, but maybe just less now. He was only doing these things because Mina asked him too. 

There was nothing more too it. On Thursday you had gone over to the frat house, luckily you didn’t see Yukhei on your way in, only Johnny sitting on the couch, watching TV. You sat beside him and he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, bringing you in close to cuddle. Not even 10 minutes later, Yukhei strolled into the house, sitting down on the chair. Every few seconds he would turn his head and stare at the two of you, sitting there together. Finally Johnny had enough. 

“Dude. What the fuck? Why do you keep looking at us?” he asks, pausing the TV. 

“I’m not looking at you" Yukhei says, glancing at you one more time before getting up and leaving the room. 

“Is there something going on between the two of you?” Johnny asks, pulling away from you. You pull back too, shocked that he would even suggest something like that. Yukhei barely tolerates you, there’s no way the two of you would be fucking. Although you wouldn’t mind. 

“What? No? Why would you even think that?” you ask, clearly upset. 

“He’s always around you lately. Always staring at you. Seemed like there was" he says, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Wow. Thanks for thinking so fucking highly of me Johnny" you snap getting off the couch. 

“Babe. Wait.” He yells, still sitting on the couch. You left the house, and Johnny still remained on the couch. You didn’t see the figure standing in the kitchen window, wishing he could stop you to make it better. By the time Saturday had rolled around, you and Johnny had spoken since your small fight on Thursday. You weren’t going to let that stop you from having some fun, and you figured it would be best to talk to Johnny face to face to work it out. 

You and the girls all finished getting ready and go to head out. You were wearing your deep red strapless dress, that just covered your ass. Your hair was tied up in a loose bun and you had on your black pumps. There was no way that Johnny could resist you tonight. There was no hesitation with the three of you arriving at the frat house anymore. You all had been there so often that it was practically like a second home for you. Walking in, your eyes immediately look in the living room for Johnny, where he usually is, but he isn’t tonight. You look in the kitchen, and he is no where to be found. A little worried you walk up to one of Johnny’s friends, Yuta. 

“Hey Yuta, have you seen Johnny anywhere?” you ask. 

“Yeahhhhhh" he laughs not looking at you. “He’s in his room, but he’s not alone” he half laughs, half hiccups. The moment those words came out of his mouth, your stomach and your heart sank. 

“He’s what?” You ask, trying to hold back your tears. 

“Not alone" he says again, finally looking up to see who he’s talking too. “Oh shit. Y/N.. I’m..” he begins to say, his face dropping. You rush up the stairs, your heart feels like its going to beat right our of your chest. He wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t cheat on you. Taking a deep breath, you swing Johnny’s bedroom door open and are met with him on top of some girl. 

“Are you fucking serious" you say, your voice cracking. You can no longer hold your tears back, you let them all spill as Johnny scrambles off the girl, trying to put some pants on. Your legs start moving before you even think of doing it. Your tears clouding your vision as you race down the stairs, you can hear Johnny’s voice calling out to you. You didn’t see the man at the bottom of the stairs, until you had already collided with him. 

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” you hear. Looking up you see the concerned face of Yukhei. Before you can answer, Johnny is at the top of the stairs calling for you. He races down, only to see Yukhei standing with you, his hands holding your crying frame. By now all the music had stopped, everyone focusing on the tension between the three of you. 

“What the hell happened?” Yukhei snapped, his hands never leaving you. “It’s none of your damn business Wong. This is between me and my girl" Johnny snaps, coming down the stairs. 

“I’m not your fucking girl Johnny. We had a small fight a few days ago and I came to make up with him, but he was too busy sticking his dick in some whore" you spit, the tears gone, now anger just coursed through your body. 

“Seriously Johnny?” Yukhei scoffed. 

“Stay the fuck out of this" Johnny snaps, looking at Yukhei. 

“Baby please. Can we talk about this" he begs, reaching out to grab you. Yukhei tries to move you from in front of him, to behind him, unfortunately Johnny is quicker than he thought and grabs onto your wrist yanking you towards him. 

“I’m going to talk this out, with my girl, without your presence Lucas. She isn’t your girlfriend” Johnny yells as you try to fight to get him off of you. 

“Let me go Johnny" you cry, struggling to get out of his grip. 

“Johnny, I will knock you the fuck out if you don’t get your fucking hands off of her" Yukhei snarls. Johnny stands there staring at Yukhei, he let’s your wrist go, never breaking eye contact with Yukhei. 

“There" Johnny says, rolling his eyes. “The only reason we had problems is because of YOU" Johnny yells, pointing at Yukhei. 

“You can’t stand that she’s with me and not with YOU" “I’m gunna to do it anyways" Yukhei says before clocking Johnny in the face, knocking him out cold. 

“Are you okay?” Yukhei asks you. You’re embarrassed and hurt. He warned you that you would get hurt, but you didn’t listen. 

“Is that all you want to say? You don’t want to say told you so?” You asked. 

“No I don’t” he said, still looking concerned. 

“Just let me go. This is humiliating” you whisper. You look behind you one last time before walking out the front door, and all you see is Yukhei watching you leave. 

** 

You lay in your bed for a few hours feeling hurt, betrayed and humiliated. Why didn’t you listen when Yukhei had told you to stay away from Johnny? There was no changing it now. You sighed as your phone buzzed for the thousandth time. Looking at it, they’re all from Johnny. Begging you to talk to him, pleading with you and then becoming mean and blaming you for his actions. If you had talked to him after the fight he wouldn’t have done that. You weren’t supposed to be there tonight. You weren’t supposed to find out. All you sent him was a nice fuck you. You opened up a new message, and typed in Yukhei’s name. 

[1:04am] You: Thank you. 

[1:06am] Yukhei: For what? 

[1:07am] You: For standing up for me. 

[1:10am] Yukhei: Anytime, Y/N. 

You wanted so badly to ask him about what Johnny said. Did he really want you or was Johnny just overly paranoid? You decided to leave it alone, dreaming about literally anything else you could. The next morning you woke up to a text from Johnny, apologizing for his behaviour the night before. He asked you to meet for coffee and as much as you didn’t want to go, you decided to just to hear him out. 

** 

A few hours later you were sitting at a table with a remorseful looking Johnny with a black eye. The two of you has been sitting there for over 10 minutes without saying a word to eachothers. You were not going to talk first. 

“Listen y/n..” he begins. “I’m an asshole. I know that. My behavior last night was unacceptable and I shouldn’t have acted like that" he says with his head down. “You shouldn’t have. I agree" you say. Johnny nods his head. 

“Anything else you want to say?” you ask, waiting for an apology for the cheating. Not that it would make anything better but you still wanted to hear it. 

“I was hoping you would give me a second chance?” he asked, looking at you hopeful. You couldn’t help but to let out a loud laugh. 

“Are you serious?” you asked, still laughing. 

“Well yes?” he replies. 

“Johnny you CHEATED on me" you partially yell. “There’s no forgiving that" Johnny scoffs. 

“Don’t be like that y/n. If you want, I’ll try not to do it again" he says. 

“You’ll.. try to not cheat on me.. again? Wow Johnny, thanks so much. A true gentleman you are" you say, rolling your eyes. 

“It’s because of him isn’t it?” he asks, looking like he’s just had a revelation. 

“Who?” you ask. 

“Lucas. It’s because of him.” He says. 

“This is nothing to do with Yukhei, Johnny. It has to do with the fact that I don’t tolerate cheaters.” You spit. 

“Yeah sure.” He scoffs. 

“And even if I did get together with Yukhei, that would be none of your business. I’m sure he would treat me a hell of a lot better than you did" you say, grabbing your things and leaving him sitting there shocked. 

On your walk home, you cannot believe the audacity of Johnny. How dare he think that was acceptable in any form? You pull out your phone on your walk home, seeing a text from Yukhei, asking if you were okay and if you needed anything. Your heart began to flutter, but you were still confused on why he was being so nice to you. He always hated you and now he didn’t? Things don’t just change that easily. And after the morning you already had, whatever he answer was couldn’t hurt you too badly. 

[11:13am] You: Can we talk? 

[11:16am] Yukhei: Sure. Come on over. 

After you read that message, you changed your route, making your way to the frat house. Walking in the front door, you immediately see Yukhei in the living room. He stands up when he sees you, telling you to follow him as the two of you make your way to his room. You walk in, looking around his room as he shuts the door. Yukhei sits on the edge of his bed, staring at you, waiting for you to talk. 

“So what’s up?” he asks. 

“What changed?” You asked. Yukhei looks at you confused. 

“What do you mean?” he asks. 

“You hated me for so long and the last few months have been so different. What changed?” you asked. “I’ve never hated you” he whispers. 

“I always have liked you, but you always seemed to not like me so I just went along with it.” He shrugs his shoulders. “When I saw you the first night, I acted cold towards you because it seemed like what I should do. And then the next time I saw you with Johnny and I wanted to bash his face in. Feeling that haven’t felt in a long time cane rushing back. I wanted to protect you and have you be happy but you didn’t want anything to do with me.” 

“That’s not true. I don’t hate you anymore, Yukhei. You seemed to have changed.” You say. “I would like to be friends" 

Yukhei let’s out a loud groan. “I don’t want to be friends, y/n" he says, standing up. He starts walking towards you, until you’re backed against the wall. 

“What do you want?” you ask, looking him in the eyes

“I want you.” He whispers. 

“You’re Mina’s brother. We can’t do this" you breathe, staring at his plump lips.

“Tell me to stop" he says, leaning closer into you. “Tell me you don’t want this" he says. 

“I want this" you say, closing the gap between you two. Yukhei’s hands are at your waist in a second, pulling you closer to him. You wrap your arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss, slipping his tounge into your mouth. As your phone rings, you hear it’s Mina’s ringtone. You break the kiss by pushing Yukhei away, catching your breath before answering. 

“Heyyyy Mina" you say, trying to act casual. 

“What are you doing?” she laughs. 

“I was just hanging out with Yukhei" you say. 

“Oh. That’s weird" she giggles. “You better not be fucking my brother" she laughs. 

“What? No, I would never do that to you" you say, as nerves float through your body. “I’m just kidding. I’d support you two if you decided to do whatever. Anyways, I was just calling to let you know I’m coming back in a few weeks and I can’t wait to see you!” she yells. 

“Oh my god. I’m so excited" you exclaim. 

“Okay, I have to go. I’ll call you later. Love you! Bye Lucas" she giggles through the phone. You hang up and put your phone away. You and Yukhei stand there, staring at each other, not saying a word. 

“I better go" you say, quickly scurrying from his room. That entire week the two of you didn’t talk. Until Friday, when Yukhei had texted you to invite you to a party that night, as his date. He apologized for being MIA for the week, he had a few papers he needed to reach, and he figured you needed some time to think. You happily accepted the invitation, with the understanding that Johnny was not going to be around. The day dragged on, and you kept yourself as busy as you possibly could until it was finally time for you to get ready. You put on a cute and tight, yes casual dress and a pair of sneakers. You wanted to look good but also keep it casual tonight. 

Your friends had dates so tonight you were on your own with the hopes that they might swing by later. Walking into the house you first spot Yukhei, leaning against a door frame, talking to some friends. He was wearing semi tight black Jean’s with a black shirt and a chain. His hair was slicked back and did he ever look good. Yukhei turned his head, spotting you almost immediately with a giant smile. You walked over to him as he wrapped his arms around you, giving you a tight hug. 

“I missed you” he whispered. 

“I missed you too" you said back. Grabbing your hand, Yukhei lead you to the kitchen, getting you both a drink. A few drinks and some dancing later, you had been feeling extra needy. You could feel Yukhei’s erection as you grinded your ass into him and it made you very wet. He spun you around to face him before planting a small kiss on your lips. When he pulled away, he looked down at your face, noticing a small pout. 

“What’s wrong baby?” he asked. 

“I need you" you whisper. 

“What do you need from me?” He asks. 

“I need your cock" you whine. In that moment Yukhei’s eyes went dark, his face serious. He grabbed your hand, leading you out of the living room, up the stairs and into his room where he locked the door. Yukhei walked towards you, licking his lips in anticipation. You had assumed he was going in for a kiss but instead he told you to raise your arms. You do as your asked as Yukhei reaches for the hem of your dress before pulling it over your head. Looking down he notices your lace bra and lack of panties. 

“No panties baby? Naughty girl" he groans, reaching his fingers down, sliding them through your soaked pussy. Your knees almost give out in that moment Yukhei pulls away from you and you moan as he walks away from you. Yukhei gets on his bed, laying down. 

“Ride my face baby” he says, licking his lips. You strut yourself over to the bed, climbing on before lift your leg over to straddle him, getting comfortable on his face. Yukhei pokes his tounge through his lips, placing it right on your clit. You grab your breasts as you start to move your hips, grinding yourself on his face. 

“Fuck" you cry out, your hands moving from your breasts to your hair. You lean your body slightly forward, gripping Yukhei’s hair instead, as his lips now suction around your clit causing you moan even louder. 

“You’re going to make me cum" you cry out, Yukhei rotates from using his tounge and his lips as you thrust your hips faster, needing this release. 

“Don’t stop. Fuck" you cry out. Your movements slow down as your orgasm hits, tingling through your body, as you cum all over his face. Once you’ve ridden your high out, you get off of his face, laying down on his bed, feeling extremely sensitive. Yukhei looks at you while licking up your juices from his face. He stands up, undressing as quickly as he can before getting back on the bed, hovering over you and leaning down for a kiss. He slides his tounge into your mouth, allowing you to taste yourself on him. 

“I’m going to fuck you” he growls after breaking the kiss. 

“Please do" you beg, needing to feel him inside you. Yukhei lines himself up with you before slowly pushing his thick, large cock into your pussy. You grip the bed sheets tightly as you try to adjust to his size. He gives you a few seconds to get used to the stretching, never having been with someone as big before. 

“Move" you whine. 

“Are you sure?“ he asks. 

“Please move. Fuck me” you moan. With that Yukhei slowly begins to thrust in and out of you. You’re unable to keep your moans quiet and he picks up the pace eventually ramming himself into you harshly. 

“Oh my god, your pussy feels so good baby" he moans, his fingers grip your hips tightly, sure enough to leave bruises. 

“You take my cock so well baby" he purrs, moving his hand away from your hip and to in-between your lips, rubbing your clit. 

“Fuck. You fill me up so well with your huge cock" you moan as he continues to play with your pussy. 

“You going to cum again baby? Clench your tight pussy around my cock?” he growls. 

“Yes yes I will" you cry out. Bucking your hips, you allow Yukhei to push his cock in deeper, causing you to slightly roll your eyes to the back of your head. 

“Oh god" you cry out, your orgasm quickly approaching. 

“Cum for me baby" he says, pounding himself into you. Before you know it, your orgasm hits you, coating your entire body, making your quiver beneath Yukhei. 

“That’s a good girl" he grins, fucking you harder, chasing his own high. 

‘I’m gonna cum" he whines, thrusting into you one more time before pulling himself out, coating your stomach with his juices. His head is thrown back as he pumps himself with his hand, milking every last drop. Yukhei takes a deep breath before looking at you with a smile. You smile back at him as you take your fingers to scoop up his cum, and put them in your mouth, swallowing everything. Yours eyes don’t leave his the entire time. 

“Fuck you’re incredible” he smiles, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Should we go get a drink?” he asks. Happily, you nod your head, slipping your dress back on while he gets himself dressed as well. The two of you leave his room, hand in hand as you walk down the stairs to rejoin the party. Upon entering the kitchen, you’re both met with an extremely intoxicated Johnny. 

“Fucking slut" he spits, staring at your hand in Yukhei’s. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Yukhei growled, his body almost vibrating with anger. 

“I called her a SLUT" Johnny yelled. Yukhei let go of your hand before pushing Johnny, causing him to fall over. 

“Don’t be mad because she’s mine now. It should have always been me, anyways. You’re the one who fucked things up with her by being a piece of shit. But I should thank you for that because if you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be together.” Yukhei yells.   
“But if you come near MY girl again or say anything negative about her, I will fucking end you" Yukhei threatens before taking your hand again and walking away. 

** 

It had been a few months since you and Yukhei had finally gotten together. Your visit with Mina went better than expected and she was extremely happy for the two of you, although she asked that PDA between the two of you was kept at a minimum in front of her. She had already started planning your wedding. Johnny apologized after a while, realizing he was in the wrong for everything. Now whenever he saw you two he nodded his head before walking away. 

It took a while and few mistakes, but you finally had found the right one.


End file.
